Eternity
by livinthelifeoflovenu
Summary: This is a mix of Twlight and New Moon except with different characters, title, and the setting is also different. At a high school it does take place but also...well, you must read to find out. I hope you enjoy it and and plz R&R.CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Preface

Twimoon

Preface

By: Charlotte Tobias

They say when you sleep your subconscious takes over and you dream. Some dreams are said to tell of things to come, based on previous information of that day or week. I believe that that is a lie. If it was true than I would have been prepared for his arrival. I would have known what to say, what to do, how to react, etc. But then that would take away all the fun now wouldn't it. It wasn't just the part of not knowing what to do, but of not having to do it. Not having to worry. Also it was the feeling that I got when with him. The sense of security and aliveness. I got it with my friends too—at least the aliveness part—but it was different with him, a better different. He was careless yet careful, wild yet contained, alive yet more alive. I always laughed, and I always cried. These tears though, were not tears of pain but of joy. That is a feeling I always had: joy. Until one day, when it was taken from me. But let us go to the beginning first. When it all began.


	2. Chapter 1:the

Chapter 1 

I don't recognize this person I see in the mirror, I mean I now it's me, but I could never imagine being this way. I'm left speechless at the damage done. How could I let him do this to me? I know one thing, and that is that love doesn't hurt in this way. I know it's wrong but I don't fight, THAT'S the wrong thing to do. All that will happen, is that the situation will worsen. So I lay back and just try to go away to a far off land where none of this is happening. But the darkness won't let me do that. It constantly reminds me of how things are. I live in the blackness all day long. I think I like the light better. But then again, the light only comes once in awhile. So my pleasure is very short. Blink and I'll miss it.

* * *

I lay on my blue canopy bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. I'm trying to stay awake; I refused to let darkness consume me. I rolled over unto my stomach and glanced at the clock: 6:30am. I should've been at my bus stop, waiting, but I couldn't bear to see him right now. I rolled back over and gazed, once more, into another world. There was nothing to do now, but wait. My eyes close again as the darkness, once more, proceeds to overtake me.

'At least wash your face' my brain ordered me. That way I could stay awake. For some time that is. I would rather surrender to darkness then move, at most times, but darkness it too much to bear right now. I moved my legs closer to the edge of my bed; momentarily paralyzed by pain. I tried once more and they dropped to my hardwood floor. The cold that had taken refuge on the ground took a shock to my body, sending a shiver of pain through me. I hobbled to my bathroom and turned on the light, trying to forget the pain that was attacking me. I looked at my bloody face, my busted lip, the dark bruises encircling my face, a black eye, and a scratch from my left cheek to my ear. I looked away and gently washed my face, splashing the cold water across it repeatedly. I shivered once more, convincing me that that was enough. I looked back in the mirror. The bags around my eyes were increasingly deepened. My dark skin was becoming lighter, making me look as if I was Caucasian instead of my true ethnicity: African American mixed with Hispanic. My body was also growing thinner. What was I now? Probably no more than 68lbs. It was very unhealthy for a 5'6", 17 year old girl like myself. My black curly hair was frizzy and untamed, my hazel eyes had lost all joy they had once contained, and instead, it was replaced by fear. I looked like Hell. Seeing myself like this disgusted me. I turned off the light and hobbled back to my bed. Pain consumed every inch of my bruised body. I looked down at my black swollen legs. 'I bumped into a cart' I remember having told my parents when they asked where it had come from. I was scared that if I told them about it they would make me break up with him, and I couldn't endure that pain. As far as I was concerned, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. As I got on my bed I decided to let the blackness take me, the true realization was far better than seeing it.

My cell phone rang. I looked at my clock: 2:00pm, awaking me from my slumber. My chocolate phone nearly fell of the dresser from vibrating so long. The ring tone was 'my love' by Justin Timberlake, automatically alerting me that it was Jaydon. "Hello" I said; my voice raspy. "Why aren't you in school" he said sweetly. I heard someone in the background; it must all be a façade. Whether or not people were around didn't matter. He had already taken the abuse public long ago when he beat me in the cafeteria bathroom. "I just don't feel well" I said truthfully, the first thing that wasn't I lie in our relationship. "You want me to come over" there was a bitter/concerned edge to his voice. I couldn't say no, it would only infuriate him further than he was last night, and he would come anyways, and when he did, I was sure to get it bad. Nor could I say that my parents where away, for he knew that they weren't due back for another week or so. So I said the only possible answer: "sure." He said he would be here in an hour but I knew it was a lie. He was probably already in his car driving down the road. I hung up the phone, waiting for his arrival.

As I had predicted, it took him less than an hour, 20 minutes to be exact. Before, 20 minutes would have seemed like forever, but now, it was all too short. I heard him open the door—he had a key which meant there was no need for me to go downstairs and unlock the door. I heard his heavy footsteps upon the stairs. Soon his black curly hair poked from behind the corner, and his blue deadly eyes found me in my room, and his masculine body made its way towards me. "You look like Hell" he told me as he lay next to me under the covers. His cold body against mine gave me an electrical feeling, one I didn't like. He crept closer and placed a strong around my waist. He held me closer and I could feel his hard, cold abs against me. His hands enlaced with mine as we lay together. He repeatedly kissed my forehead, they had no meaning to me though, I had become numb to his kisses altogether. I smiled, just to amuse him. "I love you" he told me. This was the hardest part: telling him I love him back. I smiled again and took a deep, jagged breath. "I love you too" I lied. There was silence for what seemed like ever, I was glad. "We're the only ones who haven't done it you know." I looked at him, appalled. I could never imagine giving myself up to him. "Well…" I began. "I'm tired of waiting Chati" he said bitterly. "I'm sorry" "You're always sorry" he was becoming angry, bad move. I looked at him, not knowing what to say. His cell phone rang and he took his gaze off of me. He talked for sometime and his brow furrowed continuously. "Alright, bye" he hung up the phone. "I have to go" he threw the sheets off of himself; he was calm again. "Bye" I said sweetly as he bent down to kiss me with his tender lips. I lay there as he left until I heard the front door lock and his car drive off. That was a close one. I turned over and tried to fall asleep, to be consumed by darkness.

I couldn't sleep very long. His touch lingered on my body, and the darkness refused to take me. I mustered up my strength and went back to the bathroom. I walked across the porcelain tile to my shower, and turned on the hot water. I took off my clothes and looked in the mirror. I had lost weight again, I could see my ribs. I stepped inside and let the water caress my body. The hot water felt good against my cold skin, and my muscles immediately relaxed. Jaydon left my mind and I washed up with my watermelon scented body wash. I felt somewhat rejuvenated and washed off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, and stepped out the shower. A quick, unusual breeze blew through the room. Like the presence of another person. But when I looked around, all was still.


	3. Chapter 2:beginning

**Disclaimer—I don't own Twilight or New Moon and I don't not own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas**. 

Through all the darkness there comes a sudden light. It's very small, but I'm drawn to it. I go closer and it disappears, the blackness returns in its place. I pray that the light comes back to me. It does. Now, the darkness recedes. Will it be forever?

* * *

I quickly dressed due to the cold breeze that was blowing through our house. After getting dressed,—I wore a black halter top, a pair of blue, faded, denim jeans, some toe socks, and my hair in a ponytail—I put my wet towel back on the silver rack, and went to watch T.V in the living room.

Nothing good was on Disney Channel or Nickelodeon, so I changed to B.E.T. The Center was on and Tiffany was just talking, so I turned to MTV. 'No Lie' by the Black Eyed Peas was playing, and I was sent into a rage of tears. My whole relationship with Jaydon was a lie. There was no happiness, no peace, and no love; just forceful power. My crying became postponed when my cell phone rang. I immediately wiped away my tears and answered the phone; not bothering to look at who it was.

"Hello" I said.

"Why do you love him" an unfamiliar, yet seductive voice inquired.

"Who's this" I asked.

"Why do you love him" they said again.

"What are you talking about? Why do I love who?"

"The one calling you" they said.

I looked at my phone, only to see Jaydon calling me. CLICK. The other line went dead.

I sat on my bed shocked, and petrified. 'Pick up you phone' my brain screamed. I looked at my phone, a picture of Jaydon holding me danced across the screen of my chocolate phone. I pressed talk.

"Hello" I said quietly for I was afraid someone may be listening.

"Hey! Jayjay's having a party, want to come?"

I didn't hear the voice of Jaydon, but instead I heard that of a female's. It was probably Sonja.

"Is Jaydon coming" I asked. I had to, for if Jaydon didn't go, neither could I.

"Why do you care?"

Sonja was one of the few people oblivious to the intensity of Jaydon and I's relationship. She didn't allow me to respond.

"Yes, he's coming. So are you?"

This was a question, like all the others, with only one possible answer.

"Yea, sure, I'll be there" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I couldn't.

"Alright, see you soon girl" she seemed to not notice the lack of emotion in my voice.

We hung up, and I momentarily forgot the awkward conversation before-hand.

I got off my couch and went back upstairs to my bedroom. My closet was the size of two master bedrooms put together—the master bedroom was mine. Since my dad owned Baby Phat I had an abundant amount of clothes. I turned on the light and it was brightly lit. My closets were divided by season, designer, fabric, color, and how many times they've been worn; as were my purses, jewelry, and accessories. I headed to the Baby Phat section and flipped a switch and my clothes begin to twirl. I chose a pink shirt with Baby Phat written on it, and the Baby Phat emblem, a black, crown studded hoodie, black wash jeans, and some white and pink sneakers. I placed on make-up to cover J's damages and curled my hair slightly, so it took on the wavy appearance, and placed on some black Baby Phat sunglasses even though it was going to be very dark outside. I checked my appearance once more before hopping in my Mercedes Benz and driving off.

I parked behind a blue Maserati the block before. It seemed that the whole nation came out to Jay's party tonight. I walked to the house, thank God I wore sneakers. I opened up the door and was overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol and other things. I spotted Jaydon in the kitchen and went towards him. He had his arm across a girl's waist and was whispering in her ear. She pushed him away and gave him a disgusted look. He watched her leave and then turned to me. He looked me over, trying to establish in his mind who I was. He realized momentarily and grabbed my waist. I smiled weakly as he pulled me closer. He reeked of other girls and alcohol. I knew what he had been doing while I was gone. It wouldn't matter if I was there or not, he would have still done it, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I grabbed a free beer off the counter and sipped at it.

I didn't really have fun at the beginning of the party. Mainly because most of my time was spent getting beers for Jaydon and Jay. He would gobble down one and then throw it at me. I was to retrieve another one for them both, even if Jay hadn't even gotten through his first one. I stood there patiently as he talked to his friends and flirted with many girls. I just looked around as I examined my fellow classmates having fun. I looked to the west and was met by Sonja's confused/annoyed glance. I heard J's voice and turned to see him handing me his old beer. I took it, somehow gratefully, and went into the kitchen. I was momentarily delayed by a muscular football player. He held onto my waist and wouldn't let me go until his girlfriend called him. I went into the fridge and grabbed a cold beer out. As I turned to exit the kitchen I bumped into Sonja. She was still glaring at me, as if waiting for a logical explanation as to why I wasn't partying like all the others. I tried to go around her, but yet again, she stepped in my way. "Excuse me" I said, hanging my head low. "What's going on" her voice sounded as sharp as daggers. "What do you mean" I ask innocently. She takes the beers from my hand and throws them on the floor. "You going around like J's Lapdog, catering to his every need while he has fun!" Her words were the truth, but they still hurt. "It's ok" I said, my head sinking lower than the floor. I saw her grab my hand, and before I knew it, I was on the dance floor. People were rushing to and fro. I looked back, Jaydon was nowhere in my site. I tried to get loose from her grasp without much luck. I looked back again, praying for some way to get loose. 'Jaydon will be furious' I thought to myself. I tried to get my thin wrist loose, but it wouldn't budge. We were now being fully encircled by people upon people. I had lost site of everything. All I could see were the strobe lights, and as I turned around, I saw the most beautiful face ever seen. I looked away to find Sonja, and when I turned back, it was gone.


	4. Chapter 3:of

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers Ideas and I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

They say some angels come in the form of humans. I used to think it was a bunch of bologna. That was, until I saw him. It was like a sudden burst of blinding light descending from heaven. I thank God for him every night and day. My only worry is that he'll turn into my other angel; my angel of the devil. The one I used to love so much, the one that hurts me beyond all measures.

* * *

Somehow, I enjoyed dancing. It was a weird sensation and my feet ached after some time, but I didn't quit, I was enjoying myself too much. I was dancing to a slow song with an old friend—Brian, captain of the varsity basketball and football team—when it happened. I was looking around the room, searching for Sonja, when a pair of deadly gorgeous eyes met mine. It was like putting a delicious banana in front of a monkey; I was drawn to it. I left Brian—who was surprised and stumped, but soon found someone else—and went to him. As I walked towards him I was shocked by a few things. 1) That he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, like an angel. 2)That I had never seen him before this day,3)that he wanted to dance with me, someone not so beautiful, and 4)that he was holding out his hand to me, and that he had been for a very long time, as if pulling me closer.

When I reached him I was overwhelmed by his smell. He grabbed my hand and suddenly, we were flying across the floor. I looked into his honey hazel eyes and found peace. He smiled at me and I saw his pearly white smile. It was slightly off, but still held an undeniable amount of gorgeousness in it. I smiled back and found myself placing my head in his chest. I took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes again. Sadly, I wasn't met with the same warmth that they were before, now they were full of an incomprehensible struggle. I was positive that it was because of me and was overcome with grief and guilt. I let go of him and walked away, not wanting to cause such an innocent beauty trouble. I walked to a desolate are under the stairs to cry. I felt his hand brush against mine as he reached for it. I looked back at him and felt the tears rush to my eyes. He lowered his head, his black, curly hair on my face. It was damp and smelled of honey and tea, my favorite. He brushed his lips across my cheekbone, kissing the scar, and down to my ear. He whispered to me "Why did you leave me?" A tear fell down to my cheek. "I'm sorry," I tried to compose myself, "I just don't want you to, to have trouble because of me, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong." He looked at me and had sudden sadness in his eyes. "Then stay away from me" he ordered me, and then, he was gone. I stood there, shocked, confused, hurt, disappointed, and puzzled. Yet one thing was clear: I could never stay away from him, no matter how much he told me. I was drawn to him. He had me, and now he couldn't get rid of me.

* * *

I was trying to get on with the party but it was easier said then done. I kept thinking of that boy. I didn't help any that Jaydon hadn't even noted my absence. It seems he was with girl after girl. Getting laid by each. I was disgusted as I heard their noises, and even more when I allowed him to kiss me and hug me afterwards. I excused myself to the bathroom so I wouldn't puke of his stench. Once in I locked the door, slumped down to the floor, and cried. It was one of the many times when I cried for no apparent reason. I was beginning to think I was pregnant. Yet that was a stupid accusation since I was still a virgin.

I was crying for quite some time before he came. He appeared in front of me. I would be lying if I said I had 'sensed' his presence since I didn't. In fact, I wouldn't have even known he was there until he cleared his throat. In which I screeched and looked up, alarmed. He was smiling gently, but his eyes were still saddened. He looked to be putting up an ever bigger struggle and I wanted to wish him away. But the truth was I didn't want him away, I wanted him to stay with me. In the dim light I made out his features. His caramel skin, honey hazel eyes, sharp jawbone, serious features, black curly hair, cute little nose, perfect teeth (he had the most beautiful canine teeth), his full lips, and I knew for a fact that he was taller than me since when he sat across from me he still hovered over me. He was the perfect picture for what every girl wanted. I wiped away my tears. "Wow," he said, "I didn't want you to take it _**this**_ bad." He sounded concerned and I mentally rejoiced. "I'm fine" I said plastering on my regular fake smile. "It's not bad to cry," he assured me, "it just lets people know that you're human." At this I had to laugh. He smiled. I sighed and looked out the window at the blackness. It reminded me of my life, just pure blackness. Then, I looked over at this boy sitting across from me and smiled. Maybe there could be a ray of light somewhere in there. I blushed as he looked at me oddly; I thought he could read what I was thinking. He just shook his head, still smiling, and ran a hand through his hair.

He was very kind in the period of time that I talked to him. We talked about our past, present, and future. I even told him about my unfortunate relationship with Jaydon. He consoled me the best way possible, holding me. It felt good to be in his arms, even though it felt awkward, like he did yet didn't want to hold me. I became to think that the comfort when we danced was a figment of my imagination.

After many hours I began to get sleepy. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was 7:00am and the party was still going. I got up and straightened out my jeans. He was up in a second; opening the door for me. I thanked him and stumbled out the door. I continued stumbling all the way out the party to my car, and revved the engine. I smiled at him. "I think you're a little too tired to drive" he said. I shook my head and put the car in reverse. Then, without warning, I fell asleep at the wheel. The next thing I knew I was in my house, in my room, in my pajamas, in my bed, right next to him.

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS PLEASE! I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! LOL. JUST DON'T LOOK AT IT. THAT REALLY ANNOYS ME!**


	5. Authors note

**_A/N: Hello. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I will. I am just receiving a severe case of writers block. Lol. Even though it seems like no one notices my story (due to lack of reviews) I shall still update, and I thank those who have updated and/or added me to their favorite/alert list._**

**_::::C.H.A.T.I::::_**


	6. Chapter 4:a

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Stephenie Meyer's Ideas. But I DO own Eternity. MY story, MY plot, MY characters. **

I screamed and his eyes shot open; I screamed again and he smiled. I screamed once more and rolled off my bed, but he was quick enough to catch me and put me back where I was. Reaching out of shock and fear I slapped him and screamed for him to get off of me. He just smiled which infuriated me all the more. I smacked him again; again nothing. Not even red mark. Accidently when I slapped him again I scratched him with one of my nails. I knew because it broke off, but when I looked at him his facial expressions it was the same. I jumped off the bed and inched my way towards my door. I turned the knob and turned around. There he stood. He had an evil yet kind look in his face. What is this? I thought. He grabbed my hand, and then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up from the horrible dream. I looked around my room; everything was in order. I looked down to see that I was still in my party clothes and smiled to myself. It must have all been a bad dream. Suddenly, a frown crept onto my face. That meant that the mysterious boy was a dream too. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. "Come in" I shouted. My butler entered the room followed by the angel of last night. My butler nodded to us both and left, leaving us in my untidy room. I tried to stuff my things under the bed, but he had already spotted it. He grabbed my story book from off the bed and opened to its contents. He started reading and I was overcome by embarrassment. I tried grabbing the book but he simply moved himself over, making him out of reach. I started to plead for him to give it back and he looked at me, saw the sorrow in my eyes, and threw it back to me. "So what are you doing" he asked casually. I looked around my room. "Nothing really" I admitted. I really wasn't. I hadn't heard from Jaydon all day, so really I wasn't. If I had then I would be halfway –or maybe even at—his house. "Well," he said shyly, "would you like to join me outside for some fun in the sun." I laughed and so did he. I looked outside. The trees were in full bloom, they were colorful and swaying. It made outside look like a big rainbow. I smiled and looked back at him and nodded. He smiled from ear to ear. "It's a beautiful day" he said prompting me more. "Yea," I said smiling, "it is." I was grateful—and slightly shocked—that for once I was smiling a real smile. I got up to get ready and he just stood there. "Ahem" I said clearing my throat. "Yes" he said politely. "Can you please leave so I can get dressed" I found myself laughing when I said this. "Ah man" he joked. I tried to look appalled but failed. I just made a funny face that made him crack up even louder. I was thankful that my parents weren't here. They would have DIED to know that a stranger—a cute one but he was still a stranger—was in my room. Once he was out I started screaming yes's and boom bam's; doing my happy dance. He poked his head back in and laughed at me. I blushed and threw a stuffed animal at him, but he shut the door before it could hit him.

I finished showering and everything within 3 hours. I was freaking out about how I looked. It would have taken about 3 more hours, but he came in and insisted that I looked perfectly fine. I had on a blue jogging suit with blue Baby Phat sneakers. I grabbed my black Chanel purse and my Chanel sunglasses. I looked in the mirror to make sure that my make-up covered the necessary scars. When I was assured by myself and him that I looked perfectly presentable and then some, I ran downstairs and then stopped. Something had been bugging me for awhile now. "What's your name" I asked him. He looked back at me and his grin spread. "Finally you ask," He said, "it's Christian." I smiled and continued down the stairs. He placed my coat on me, held my hand, and opened the door for me. I looked at him again and blushed again—I was doing that a lot lately I had noticed. He just smiled and we were out the door. "What's your name" he asked. "Chati" I told him. He smiled a wider—and if even possible—and more beautiful smile than before and brought me closer to him. "I love that name" he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and thanked God for sending me such a gracious angel as he.

"So," I said, "what do you enjoy doing?" We were now on a park bench eating some ice cream. Actually, I was having ice cream and he would take a scoop or two when he found fit. I took another scoop of my Chocolate Peanut Butter Supreme—making my mouth stickier and making it harder to talk. He laughed. "I like many things" he said plainly, giving me a smile. I figured he was torturing me for some unknown and incomprehensible reason. "Explain" I urged him. I moved over on to sit closer to him. The wind was picking up and it was gradually getting colder. "Well," he said taking another small scoop of my ice cream and eating it slowly, "I like to skydive, paint, bungee jump, dance, and…" He stopped short and looked at the floor. "What" I asked. "Nothing" he said, but I could tell he was embarrassed of something. I lifted his chin to meet my eyes. "You can tell me" I said in a low whisper. "I'll show you another time" he promised me and smiled at me. "So what do you like to do" he asked me. "Reading, writing, having fun, and hopefully falling in love" I said the last part very low. He looked at me questioningly. "So you're not in love with your bf?" I looked shocked and slightly angered. Why did he have to bring up Jaydon? And when had I ever mentioned Jaydon? "You're butler told me about him" he answered me before I could ask. I knew my butler was nosey but goodness! He changed the subject though. "So, if you had to pick a song for how you feel right now, what would it be?" He took a huge scoop of ice cream and gulped it down. I could tell he was nervous; but I was more so. I shook my head. "Come on" he urged me. I shook my head again. "No," I said, "way too embarrassing." He turned my face to his and he gave me the most reassuring puppy look. His eyes twinkled and he slightly frowned. I sighed. "OK, but if it sounds tacky that's because it is" I told him. He smiled. "Angel" I said. He looked at me confused. "By Amanda Perez" I said trying to jog his memory. "OH!" "Yea" I said and looked away blushing. He turned me back towards him and his smile grew. "Beautiful," he whispered to me, "by Bob Marley." I blushed and scooted closer to him. "You do that a lot" he said. I looked at him confused. "You blush a lot." I just smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

**A/N: I'm sorry If it's short and stupid and what not. Next chapter will be better.**


	7. Chapter 5:classical

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, so stop asking. Lol.**

We sat in the quite for some time before he broke the silence with a random question. "So your boyfriends your angel" there was hurt in his voice. I looked at him shocked and took another spoon of ice cream and ate it. "I wish" I said very low. He looked at me confused. I looked at him and sighed. "Jaydon and I's relationship is…" I stopped to look for the right word to use.

_Heartbreaking…annoying…pointless…unfair…? _Options ran through my mind, but each one somehow gave away what went on between me and him. He was the only one that didn't know, and I wanted to keep it that way. "Confusing, our relationship is confusing" I said. He looked at me, trying to decipher what I was saying. I looked away and ate some more ice cream.

"So what about your girlfriend" I asked him. He looked at me confused, and then laughed a hearty laugh. "I have no girlfriend" he said as he continued to chuckle. My eyes grew wide and I almost choked on my ice cream. "Really" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath. I was disappointed in myself that I was happy that he was single. 'You can't get with him anyways,' I thought, 'your still with Jaydon, still his… _property_.' Tears welled in my eyes and I shook them away. He looked at me worriedly and I smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes and I backed away slightly. He smiled playfully and brought me back towards him.

**Christian's p.o.v:**

I just met her but I know some things about her. 1) She's in a not-so-good relationship, 2) parents are barely home, 3) nosey butler, 4) excessive amounts of bruises, 5) has the blood and looks that I can't resist, and 6) I know her name, so that's always a plus. I've been trying to resists the urge to not drink her dry, but I know if I do that, I will never find a blood as sweet as hers in a million years. Nor will I be able to experience a love like hers as Christophe says. I was relieved when I heard that her boyfriend was not her angel, yet I'm scared of who it may be. I would hate to have to kill an innocent human so I may be her world, but if it comes to it then I accept the challenge.

We were at that park for what seemed to be hours. We talked and talked and I got to know her better, but I had to be careful with my words. One wrong thing and she could be sent flying off in a wild frenzy. So I sat there, watching her eat the ice cream and listening to her talk about her life. It was somehow quite exhilarating. It seemed as though she was hiding something from me, something I just quite put my finger on. I tried reading her mind, but for some odd reason, I couldn't . I tried over and over, still trying to listen to what she was saying, but it didn't work. I gave up after awhile and just sat as she spilled out her confessions.

She gave little details about her relationship with this Jaydon boy. I became angered that even though he ignored her and cheated, she still loved him. It surprised me when I heard her say that she should leave him. My eyes grew wide and bright, but I was once more discouraged when I heard her reconsider and say it would be a waste of time. She took another taste of the ice cream and looked at me with what seemed to be hopeful eyes. It was if she was pleading me to save her from this nightmare known as life.

I held her close to me and made up the excuse that I thought she was getting cold; not knowing what else to do. She simply smiled a beautifully radiant smile that would've taken my breathe away had I now been in the predicament I was in. She put her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. There was a very awkward silence between us as we sat there. Couples walked past us and smiled. I felt her blush as she pressed closer against me. "You are more beautiful then you give yourself credit for Chati" I said in a low voice.

**I know…dumb ending, but I have to go to sleep and I wanted to update.**


	8. Another Authors Note

**A/N: I will update soon. Much love. Just need time.**


	9. Chapter 6: love

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a lot on my mind, and a lot to think about. Gosh, I can barely type. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Nor shall I ever.**

Words can't even explain how good it felt to be in his arms. It was warm and exciting, and I felt an immense sense of security in them. It was…somehow…magical. My nerves were uncontrollable. And had it not been for the fact that I had to go back home, I would've stayed there for the rest of my life. Sadly, after the millionth couple came by and gave us that 'aw…I remember when we used to be like that' look, Christian tapped me and whispered into my ear. **"I think it's time I got you home."** I sighed heavily, sad and disappointed. He did have reason though. The sun had already set, and night was coming quickly. That didn't mean that I wanted the night to end. **"Yea, I guess so,"** I said as I got up and gathered my things. I place the empty ice cream carton in the disposal bin, and wrapped my coat around me. He comes behind me and wraps his hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. **"Ready,"** he asks me, and I nod. As we walk, I can't help but take in his scent. Honey. His hair still smelled the same as the night I had met him, with his lips so close to mine.

I smile at the thought of me ever kissing him. What a fantasy that is. As if we would ever come to such a stage. He squeezes my hand and I look up at him, alert. **"You daydreaming on me?" "No, not yet anyways." **Laughter fills my voice and my feet begin to skip. I didn't even notice it until I looked to see Christian skipping beside me. **"This is fun,"** he says to me, smiling and then looking back ahead. Little kids are skipping beside us; holding hands with each other and laughing. It seems the whole park is filled with laughter as we go to his car.

**Christian's p.o.v.**

It was a weird yet exhilarating feeling, being with her. I don't know if it was the fact that we were skipping, the fact the we were holding hands, or the fact that I was doing things out of the ordinary, and she was accepting it. Maybe to her, it wasn't. But to me…to me it was. In a weird way, I somehow felt that I was taking things a little too fast, but I couldn't control it. Nor did I want to. Yet, when I was close to stopping, I looked at her face, and all she did was smile at me. It's hard to explain. My words come out mumbled and jumbled. I can barely speak to her. Then it gets extremely dry, and not in the normal way as when I'm thirsting for b----. It's like when you're nervous, but the feeling is very odd for me. Something Christophe told me popped into my head. _"When true love is found, it's very odd. For the vampire then regains the feelings one shall feel in the certain predicament." _It couldn't possibly be true. I couldn't be in love with…I looked at her smiling and shook my head, placing a smile on my face. Even though I may have been having 'fun' there was still a certain part of me that wanted to grab her and suck her blood; that blood that was taunting me ever so much. It was calling me to it; as if saying 'come and feast away Christian, you know you want to.' Ha. Look at me. I sound like a madman. Blood talking?

**A little taste of what's going to happen. Not really but. ANYWAYS. Review. I will update shortly.**


End file.
